lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Over The Barrels (Cup Of Destiny Episode 1) Part 1
Transcript Fred:Hello there my name is Fred Steller and for 40 weeks of their life these contestants will be spending there life in this Hollywood Set designed by me! Here the contestants will compete in the Cup Of Destiny where one of them has the chance to win 1 Million Dollars! *Drone shot of the entire lot Fred:Oh and here we have the entire bus arriving full of 40 contestants! Fred:First we have Jeffy! Jeffy:UH UH UH! Fred:Okay then! Fred:Next we have Peter,Jason and Paige Fox! Jason:I heard this was a science camp! Paige:Woah i heard there was alot of boys here! Peter:I heard there was alot of food here *burp* Fred:Well i'm afraid you are all wrong! This is a "reality" TV show! Jason:I hope im not on the same team as Paige! Fred:Oh dont worry you wont! There is no teams! Paige:SERIOUSLY! Link:HYAHHHHHHHHHH! Fred:Why hello there Link!,Next we have Lady Mipha of the Zora Tribe Mipha:Why hello there! Fred:Damn your hot but anyway we have our next contestant Sky! Sky:Ay! What's sup man? Fred:Nothing much mate *Fistbumps sky! Fred:Our next contestant is ummmm...Litten Litten:AW DAWG WASSUP! Jason:A LITTEN IN REAL LIFE! Fred:Wow i didnt know that Litten's could talk Litten:Aye dawg im not just a Litten im The Lit Litten Fred:Oh i see * rolling his eyes* But next up we have the 4 nohrian royals Xander,Leo,Camila and Elise Xander:Hello there,Host of this TV show Fred:Hello there Xander,King Of Nohr Elise:Hi new friend *hugs Fred* Fred:Ummmmm i'm 34 years old i'm a bit old for you... Leo:She does this to everyone *Camila walks up Fred:DAMN,I have never seen such perfection before! Xander:What are you talking about? Fred:Your sister's boob they are so... *Xander slaps Fred Fred:Okay i deserve it *Camila giggles* Fred:*whispers* call me! *Cody walks out* Fred:Next we have a reality tv pro,cody! Cody:HI! there Booth: Cody:I was in 2 seasons of Total Drama and they were some of the worst and best experiences in my life i mean i got a bra but i almost got eaten by a shark! Fred:Next up we have Gray! Gray:HI!,Ummm why am i here again? Fred:Ummm your parents signed you up? Gray:Oh yeah.....So when do we get to play VIDEEEEEOO GAMMMMESSS! Fred:Ummmm.... Jason:Woah you like Video Games too! Have you heard off.. Gray:Shut up nerd Jason:Okay.... Ava:WOOF! Fred:Next we have this doggo,Ava! The only reason we picked her is because she was a cute doggo Ava:WOOF! Fred:Next we have Villager Villager:....... Fred:Hey there! *Villager looks at Fred Fred:AHHHHHHHHHH! Intern:WHAT! Fred:I have some pepper in my eyes! Intern:Okay * wipes of his eye *Villager smiles Fred:Uhhhh anyway next we have Lille Lille:NEBBY GET IN THE BAG! *Everyone looks at Lille Lille:Tee hee sorry *Hides Fred:Well then next up we have Destiny! Destiny:Hi! Fred:So do you think you will because you share the name of the game? Destiny:Maybe....But i cant be so sure i mean there might be some tougher opponents Fred:Thats nice now move along we have a 30 minute time-limit!,Okay here we have Bowser Junior! Bowser Junior:HA HA! Jeffy:Oh hey Junior Bowser Junior:Hey Jeffy Jeffy:UHHH UHHHH *smacks his dipper* Fred:Weirdos,next we have 3 members from the Fairy Tail Guild! Nastu:LETS KICK SOME ASS! Happy:Aye Sir! Erza:Calm down you two save your kicking ass for later Natsu:Aw....But i want to do it right now! Erza:I SAID NO! Fred:Thats the sexily frightning Erza along with her friends Happy and every anime fangirl's boyfriend Natsu! *Mallow walks out* Mallow:Hi wanna try some of my new food! Fred:Would love too! *Fred tastses it Fred:Its ummmm great....*throws up* Mallow:YAY! Fred:Ughhhhhhh next we have Victor Victor:Hello! Fred:So,Victor why are you here? Victor:Well i want to get the money so i can help find a cure for my sister's diabetes *Everyone says awww Fred:Woah thats crazy nice dude i might give you some money just because! *Mal walks out Fred:Oh and we have someone slightly more unpleasant then Victor,MAL! Mal:Hello Gray:ITS AN EMO! Mal:YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME SERVANT! Gray:No *Mal charges at Gray Gray:Sike *dodges* *Everyone laughs* Mal:Urrggg Fred:Next! *Harambe walks out* Fred:HARAMBE,FATHER! Harambe:Get out of my way you fat@$$ed motherf***er Fred:Rude but next we have some of the Eeveelution Siblings Sylveon and Leafeon Sylveon:HI world its your beautiful girl,Sylveon! Leafeon:Uhhh hey im Leafeon even though im a Pokemon i have really bad acne Fred:Nice to have you on our show! Up next we have a semi-popular Poketuber,Supra! Supra:Hey what is going on guys Supra here Fred:Along with Brandy *Brandy runs in and trips! Note:Brandy is a Girafraig* Brandy:Er hi? Fred:Hey!,Okay next! *Miles walks out* Fred:Next we have Ace Attorney Freak,Miles Miles:OBJECTION! Fred:What? Miles:I just wanted to say that Fred:Uh huh...Okay now we have,Edgy Meowth,Weavile! Weavile:Yo Fred:Yo Weavile:*Edginess activates* Fred:What in Tarnation? But next we have Bland Protagonist,Corrin! Corrin:For (Insert Fire Emblem Fates Kingdom Here) Fred:See just like i told you!,Next we have 3 friends,Pixel,Hank and Dillon Pixel:Hey there got any drugs? Hank:Ha goteem Dillon:HA! NICE ONE PIXEL! Hank:That wasnt even funny Dillon:KYS Hank:Shut up Dillon:*singing* Hank's a nazi,Hank's a nazieeeee! Pixel:Ooo nice song! *Hank's a nazi! *Pixel sees Destiny as a romance thing appears Fred:Well nice to meet you guys! Pixel:Guys there is a turbo hottie up there! Hank:Who? Pixel:Her *pointing to Destiny* Dillon:Go talk to her Pixel:But what if she doesn't like me! Fred:Next up we have Pixel's Brother,Dark Pixel! Dark Pixel:Where is my brother! Fred:Right there! *pointing to Pixel Dark Pixel:*Goes up and interrupts the conversation Why would anyone like you? Pixel:SHUT UP! Dark Pixel:MAKE ME! *Pixel punches Dark Pixel Dark Pixel:Nice punch you should use it when we actually start the games! Fred:Looks like we have some sibling rivalry here! But next we have GameTime GameTime:Hey you should buy ™GameTime The Movie iMessage Stickers! Or you should go rent the ™GameTime The Movie! Fred:Wow advertising much! GameTime:Yeah plus its on TV! Fred:Wow you are like me! But next we have Ash! Ash:HI GUYS IM ASH KETCHUM AND IM A POKEMON MASTER! Fred:Yeah right Ash:Me and My trusty Pikachu will conquer this Pokemon League! Fred:Uh huh where is your Pikachu? Ash:UHhhhhh *anime face happens* Fred:And finally we have Gladion! Gladion:Hey Fred:o,great edgelord Gladion please bless me! Gladion:No Fred:*sobs* Fred:Okay everyone i will show you were you are staying! *Goes over to the cabins Fred:These are the cabins each person is assigned a cabin with 3 other cabinmates so go and see your cabins *Everyone Goes to look at there cabins Pixel:So im with Hank,Dillon and Gray!,YES! *goes into the cabin Pixel:Hey were cabinmates! Hank:YAY! Dillon:Hey Pixel can i talk to you alone for a second *Pixel and Dillon walk outside Dillon:So Pix...I was thinking we should be in an allience! Pixel:Wait what about Hank?! Dillon:Ehhh we dont need him Pixel:Okay i guess we can be in an allience for whatever challenges there are Dillon:Yay! *Loudspeaker:Attention All Contestants Please come to the big glass building *Flashes to the Big Glass Building Fred:Contestants your first challenge is about to begin Dark Pixel:WHAT IS IT? Fred:Be patient Edgy Pixel *Pixel snickers* Dark Pixel:You wanna fight?! Pixel:Nah i dont want you to get your hands dirty Dark Pixel:How kind Pixel:Its not like you know anything about being kind you beat me up everyday Fred:Samey,Amy stop fighting *The Challenge Hall opens* Fred:Your first challenge is........ THE END Category:TV show episodes Category:Cup Of Destiny Episodes Category:April Category:2017 Category:PixelFox666 Category:Pixelated Studios